


Boyfriends Talk

by wreckedshoes



Series: the unholy love square [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Smut, i dont even know what i wrote, i love this love square, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: basically Wonwoo and Minghao talk about their boyfriends





	Boyfriends Talk

“Wonwoo, can I ask you a question?”

Wonwoo looks up from reading his novel, fox eyes staring into the big deer eyes of the young Chinese man in front of him. He’s waiting for Minghao’s question for a short while, as if the latter is hesitating to ask; which is weird because Xu Minghao is one to be very straightforward and never hesitant.

They’ve been sitting at their usual table under the large tree. It’s the best spot on campus and usually gets occupied really quickly but Wonwoo and Minghao had found their ways in achieving the spot.

“You and Mingyu have been together for three years, correct?” Minghao asks and Wonwoo is confused but nods anyway. Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo’s boyfriend and Minghao’s best friend, is the ace of the university football team and, dare to say, the love of Wonwoo’s life.

“Just as long as you and Jun have been together,” Wonwoo answers. Ah yes Wen Junhui, Minghao’s model boyfriend and Wonwoo’s best friend, who’s also on the same football team as the captain whom they’re currently waiting for their football practice to end so they can walk home together. “And you’re asking this because....?”

Minghao shrugs almost nonchalantly. “I’m just really curious,” Wonwoo raises a brow, “I know it’s pretty strange to ask this as Mingyu’s best friend but what do you do when you’re giving Mingyu blowjobs?”

Wonwoo immediately chokes on air, almost dropping his novel off the table at the sudden question. “Xu Minghao, are you trying to suck my boyfriend’s dick?” He asks and Minghao rolls his eyes, knowing he’d receive a response like this.

“Calm down, I don’t want your boyfriend’s tree stick of a dick.” Minghao retaliates and relaxes  his chin on his palm. He stares down at the wooden table, finger tracing the patterns and swirls. “I’m just really curious, okay. The other day I was going down on him, and do you know what he was doing as his dick was in my mouth?” Wonwoo shakes his head and Minghao angrily throws his arms into the air. “The bitch was on his phone!”

Wonwoo widens his eyes a little, just a little. Because damn, that’s just rude. “That’s so rude.” he says and Minghao groans in agreement.

“Usually he’d pet my hair or say some sweet stuff but now he just puts his hand on my head and his other hand on his phone.” Minghao complains again. “Like is it just me? Did my giving head skills decrease?”

“I’m not sure I can answer that.” Wonwoo replies and closes his book quietly to stare softly at his friend. “So you’re asking me what I do with Mingyu for ideas.”

Minghao hums. “Yeah basically.”

Wonwoo also hums in response. He can’t believe he’s having this conversation with Minghao. He believes the things he does with his boyfriend should be private, but something inside Wonwoo is suddenly curious on what Minghao does with Jun. “Yeah I usually have him sitting on the couch.” Wonwoo answers, his mind picturing the process of his routine when he’s about to pleasure his boyfriend. “He likes it when I’m sitting on the floor looking up at him.”

Minghao chuckles. “Jun likes that too.” He adds and Wonwoo finds himself laughing along too. “Seriously, what is the appeal of that? My knees get numb after like ten minutes.’

“It takes ten minutes for Jun to finish?”

“On a lucky day,” Minghao corrects and laughs when he sees Wonwoo’s mouth drop. “On good days it’s usually fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“What the hell? And you’re still on your knees?”

“Hey, the numbness stops the initial pain for later, you know what I mean?”

“Damn, you wild.”

“How long does Mingyu take?”

“Most ever is ten minutes. I secretly timed it once.”

Minghao retreats his laughters and settles comfortably back into his seat, his fingers fumbling with the frog phone charm Jun had gifted him long ago. “Wait, so tell me how you give blowjobs.” He asks and Wonwoo smiles.

“Mingyu doesn’t want me to tell anyone this but,” Wonwoo lets out a small laugh and Minghao immediately leans in. He’s always loves listening to other people’s darkest secrets. Wonwoo looks around first before leaning in as well and saying, “He likes it when I play with the tip.” He says and Miinghao’s mouth drops. Wonwoo laughs and backs up. “Like when I do that with my thumb. You know, just gently rubbing it in circles a couple of times, and a few kisses here and there.”

“That’s interesting.” Minghao says, learning something new about his best friend. “Jun is different. He likes it when I deepthroat him.”

“Maybe it’s because he likes going straight into the action.” Wonwoo says. “How many times in a week do you give him head?”

“Four to five times a week, you?”

“Four to five times?! Damn, Hao! I have other shit to do! I can only do two to three.”

“Two to three? Damn, how is Mingyu still with you?”

“Minghao!” Wonwoo shouts and hits the younger’s shoulder as laughs along with him. “How do you even have time to do that five days a week.”

Minghao laughs. “It’s not the matter of time, it’s the matter of loving to do it.” He says. He’s had this type of conversation with Wonwoo before _briefly_. He loves it when he’s pleasing his boyfriend. He loves seeing Jun’s blissful face and Minghao believes it makes himself feel more dominant and knowing that he has total control of his own body, yet at the same time giving himself up to the man he loves the most.

Little does he know Wonwoo feels the same type of way.

“Maybe I should try your way.” Minghao says, fingers still fumbling with the little frog. “Bet you Jun would be so surprised if I took him slow for once.” He looks at Wonwoo. “Maybe you should try deepthroating.”

“No thanks, my gag reflex isn’t as strong as yours.”

“Oh come on, we’re already on this topic anyway. You don’t know unless you try it.”

Wonwoo playfully rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He says but deep inside he’s secretly trying to picture what kind of reaction his boyfriend would make.

Minghao smiles and sees two tall figures walking their way. “Oh look, the handsome devils are here.” He says, beaming a bright smile when Jun approaches him and wraps a strong arm around his waist when he pulls him into a kiss.

Mingyu does the same, hearing Wonwoo’s little smile when he pecks his lips. “How was practice?” Wonwoo asks, tasting Mingyu’s cherry chapsticks from his lips.

“Tiring.” His tall boyfriend answers and gets another peck from Wonwoo. “Practice went a little overtime, did you wait long?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo smiles, shaking his head.

“Not at all. Minghao and I were just having a great conversation too.” The fox eyed man answers as he looks over at Minghao who’s giggling away from Jun’s kisses. “Didn’t we, Hao?”

Minghao smiles back and leans onto Jun’s chest. Mingyu finds that smile a little too devilish. “Of course we did.” He says and above him Jun blinks in confusion, eyebrows raised to the highest.

“What were you guys talking about?” He asks and the two boyfriends shrug.

“Stuff.”

+++

“I’ll have the double cheeseburger and a strawberry smoothie. And he’ll have a steak burger without pickles.” Wonwoo says, smiling as he hands the menu over to the waiter. Jun also finishes ordering for Minghao and himself as he gives his menu as well.

The four are at their usual little diner on campus (rather Wonwoo is craving for a burger so he drags his boyfriend, Jun, and Minghao along too). Double dates are quite normal with the two couples. Wonwoo shifts in his seat to cross his legs under the table when he catches Mingyu’s smitten look from across the table, smiling as his chin is rested on his palm.

Wonwoo gives a small chuckle. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, lining up the utensils on the napkins. Mingyu shrugs and his hand reaches over the table to tap against Wonwoo’s fingers.

“Because you’re so cute.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo playfully rolls his eyes but feels the younger’s pinky tapping against his own and it sets both his mind and heart at peace.

Next to them, Minghao is giggling at one of Jun’s weird antics again. The latter always has a habit of doing weird things with that 4D personality of his. “Stop, we’re in public.” Minghao says, smiling as he tries to grab the spoon from Jun trying to balance it on his nose.

Mingyu laughs. “Hey, let me try.” he says and Wonwoo watches as his own boyfriend picks up his spoon and puts it on his nose.

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo says and the spoon falls from Mingyu’s face. “Stop. You’re not a five year old.” He comments when the spoon falls for the second time.

Mingyu pouts. “It balances better on the tip of my nose.” He says, not seeing the sudden smirk from Minghao.

“Right Mingyu,” the younger chinese boy says as he leans forward and Wonwoo doesn’t have time to react when Minghao says, “You like it better on just the _tip_ ,” Minghao slowly eyes Wonwoo, “don’t you?”

Mingyu raises a brow in confusion and is even more confused when Wonwoo shoots Minghao an intense glare. “Minghao, don’t you dare.” He threatens in whispers and Minghao just shrugs smugly before backing up in his seat.

Mingyu sees the red flush on his boyfriend’s cheeks and he knits his brows together. “Is something wrong?” He asks Wonwoo who shakes his head, avoiding his stare.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo says and turns to Minghao. “Two can play at this game.”

The food orders arrive and Wonwoo decides he can’t take revenge on an empty stomach. Also because he needs to find an opening to strike as well. But how can deepthroating relate to this moment at all? He looks over to see a mess on Mingyu’s face and Wonwoo chuckles as he grabs his napkin to wipe the ketchup off his boyfriend’s face. “Seriously, you’re like five.” He says and Mingyu chuckles.

“Well then I’m glad you’re my babysitter.”

At the side, Minghao gasps. “You finished your sandwich already?” He exclaims when he sees the used to be long hero bread sandwich reduced to just two more bites. Minghao rolls his eyes and hands Jun his drink. “Seriously, why do you eat so fast?”

Wonwoo blinks and a light bulb goes off- an opportunity, yes. “I’m not surprised since Jun does like take things,” Wonwoo turns to look at Minghao, “fast, whole and deep, right Hao?”

Minghao shoots Wonwoo a look that reads, _you bitch_ , and Wonwoo shrugs before returning to eat his own burger as the two ignores their boyfriends’ confused looks. Mingyu turns to Jun who shakes his head.

“Are they okay?” Mingyu asks.

“I have no idea.” Jun answers.

+++

“Does your waist still hurt?” Jun asks softly a little while after the two couples had left the diner. He has a hand on Minghao’s back, eyes genuinely concerned for his boyfriend. “Let me carry your bag.”

Minghao smiles. “I’m fine.” He says, relaxing Jun’s hand with his own. “I’m a big boy; I can carry my own bag, thank you very much, Prince Charming.” the little nickname makes Jun smile and he slowly pulls him closer to walk together.

“How’s your arm though?” Minghao asks this time, eyes looking up to stare into his boyfriend’s feline ones. “I know you pulled a muscle a few days ago.” He says and Jun stares at him in shock, wondering how his little boyfriend had found out. Minghao smiles. “You know I pick up on things like this. Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asks.

Jun pouts and Minghao quickly pecks the pout. “I didn’t want to get you worried.” Jun answers softly. “Besides, it’s healed now so it’s fine.”

“Next time tell me,” Minghao stays with care in his strong tone. “I wouldn’t be your boyfriend if I didn’t care.”

Jun smiles. “Of course, Hao.” He pauses for a moment. “Also, what were you and Wonwoo talking about when Mingyu and I were at practice? You two seemed pretty suspicious at the diner.”

“Oh that,” Minghao looks away. “Nothing much. Just some boyfriend talk.”

“Boyfriend talk? You mean you two were talking about me and Mingyu?”

Minghao smiles and pulls Jun in for a kiss. “You ask too many questions.” He teases and eyes Wonwoo walking behind him, seeing him trying his best to ignore Mingyu’s puppy whines and pouts.

“But why can’t you tell me?” Mingyu whines out as he shake his shoulders like a child. “What were you and Minghao talking about earlier?” He continues to ask that until Wonwoo pulls him down into a heated kiss, pushing him away when he’s done doing so.

“Like I said, it’s _none of your business.”_ Wonwoo stands his ground and rolls his eyes when Mingyu continues to pout. He links his fingers with his tall boyfriend, hoping ease the little jut of his lips into a smile, which it does. He lets Mingyu sway their hands back and forth like a child. It’s annoying, yet Wonwoo can’t put down the heavy blush on his cheeks. “You are such a child.”

Mingyu giggles. “Well, all the more reasons why you take care of me.” he says and Wonwoo almost chokes up an embarrassed whine but he manages to cover that up with a cough and a hand to his mouth.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”’

There’s a shout from Jun who’s pointing to a nearby ice cream truck and leading Minghao along with them. Mingyu turns to his boyfriend and doesn’t have to ask when he sees the light in the latter’s eyes upon seeing the truck.

“One rainbow cone, and one strawberry, please,” Jun says he hands the money to the owner of the truck. He looks over at Minghao who hugs him at the look. “What? Happy I’m buying you something?” He jokes when Minghao glares.

“Shush,” Minghao huffs and turns away after Jun steals a peck. “You’re so annoying.”

Wonwoo smiles at the couple. “At least he buys you things.” he says, eyeing at Mingyu who’s offended in the middle of enjoying his ice cream.

“You are so fake!” Mingyu shouts at Wonwoo but the two are laughing. The younger turns to the other two. “He is so fake! When I treat you like royalty, you won’t look at me. I ignore you once, you go, ‘hey, babe~’” Mingyu glares at his boyfriend as he chomps on his cone but it doesn’t cool down the heat in his cheeks when he sees Wonwoo throw his head back laughing. “You are ridiculous, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo whines through his smile as he hugs his boyfriend. “I’m kidding~” He sings and Mingyu looks at Jun and Minghao.

“See, look, I insult him and he goes into a cuddly mess. You are so fake,” Mingyu says and pecks Wonwoo’s temple. “So unbelievable.”

Minghao licks his ice cream. “Maybe Wonwoo just likes bad boys. I know I do.” He says and there’s a scoff from his boyfriend. Minghao raises a brow at the sound. “Is something funny?”

“You’re the one to talk about liking bad boys.” Jun teases as he pulls his boyfriend close. “I go all bad boy on you and you don’t like it but the second I treat you like a _princess_ and all of the sudden you’re like the luckiest boyfriend in the world.”

“That’s not true!” Minghao shouts and mingyu doesn’t miss the super hard blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “I’m into bad boys, that’s why I’m dating you!”

“Right,” Wonwoo says, “Jun is the _least_ of any bad boy, Hao. He’s just annoying and flirty. And also to answer your questions, I’m not into bad boys.” Wonwoo corrects as he shakes his head at Minghao looks at him with eyes saying, _yeah right Jeon Wonwoo_. “I really don’t!”

“Liar, liar.” Mingyu repeats under his breath before enjoying his ice cream again. He feels Wonwoo latch onto his arm with the cutest pout ever. Mingyu huffs. “Don’t touch me, I’m upset.” He teases and Wonwoo pouts harder, arms now wrapped so tightly around Mingyu’s own.

“Gyu~” Wonwoo whines out. “Bad boys aren’t my type! You’re my only type.” He says, smiling and head tilting as he flutters his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

Mingyu scoffs again seeing how clingy Wonwoo has suddenly gotten. “My statement still stands corrected.” He says, smirking as he pecks just the top of Wonwoo’s cheekbone. “Anyway, it’s getting pretty late and we have early classes tomorrow. We should head home.”

“Yeah, we should since we have something important things to do.” Minghao says and sends Wonwoo a suspicious wink that the older immediately rolls his eyes at. Jun and Mingyu raise their brows at the strange interaction just now and Minghao smiles, a little to devilishly. ‘Nothing, babe.” He says to Jun. “Let’s go. I’ll text you, Won.”

“Please don’t.”

+++

“So, what’s going on between you and Wonwoo?” Jun asks as he sits down on their couch. They had just finished up dinner and Minghao joined him after washing the dishes. He pulls the younger onto his lap, putting an arm around Minghao’s waist as the latter plays with the back of Jun’s hair. “Strange how you two have gotten so close after how many months of hating each other in the beginning?”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “Shut up. Wonwoo and I never hated each other. We just had differences.”

“Right.” Jun mocks. “And now you two are best friends sharing secrets. How cute.” He says and earns a little slap onto his chest. Jun laughs. “What were you two talking about?”

“Nothing.” Minghao shrugs but there’s a mischievous smile. He bumps his nose together with Jun’s, both of them letting out little giggles here and there before Jun finally captures Minghao’s pink lips. It’s a sweet kiss, the kind that calls for gentle touches and small smiles.

But Minghao wants none of that.

So Xu Minghao hooks his leg onto the other side of his boyfriend so that he’s now straddling his boyfriend. He straightens his back forcing Jun to kiss him upwards and wrap his arms tightly around his waist. The kiss has turned into a full blown heated session and Minghao is loving it. His fingers fumble with Jun’s belt, annoyed at how he wore one in the first place.

The belt it flung across the room and Jun feels hi pants getting tighter by each second and he lets out a moan when his boyfriend palms his hardening bulge.

“Fuck,” Jun curses and Minghao smirks when he’s now on the floor, tugging his boyfriend’s pants down and is greeted with Jun’s dick erecting into the cold air. It’s just a little bigger than average, not that Minghao is complaining.

“So,” Minghao begins as he presses a small kiss on the head of Jun’s member, “what do you want me to do?” He teases and Jun throws his head back in impatience.

“Oh come on, Hao. Don’t tease-,” Jun lets out a surprised moan when he suddenly feels Minghao’s thumb gently rubbing in circles on the tip of his head. “Minghao how the fuck- oh my god,” Minghao sees Jun actually _shudder_ at the touch. “Oh my god, that feels amazing.”

Minghao smiles, too cutely for this situation. “Do you like that, Jun?” He whispers, kissing up the side of his boyfriend’s shaft. Jun lets out a breathy and shaky _yes_ before Minghao takes him into his mouth slowly.

Jun breathes out loudly. He feels lightheaded in the best way possible, feeling like this the first time ever. His hand goes to play with Minghao’s hair, slipping and twirling through the golden locks. “Fuck, babe, where did you learn to do this?” He asks and Minghao doesn’t answer but slowly swirls his tongue inside his mouth, earning another moan from Jun.

Minghao takes a break from his mouth and goes back to rubbing just the tip. He watches Jun on the couch, eyes close and breath heavy. He slows down his thumb when Jun lets out long breaths, and picks up his speed just a little bit when the older starts to calm down. He continues doing this as he kisses the sides of the head.

“Fuck, baby,” Jun moans and Minghao knows he’s getting close so he presses his member down a little and Jun quivers. “I’m close,” He says and Minghao takes in back into his mouth as Jun releases, smearing himself over Minghao’s lips.

The older drops back onto the couch, breath heavy and forehead sweating. “Fuck, that was so hot.” He says laughing and shakes once when Minghao puts a final kiss onto his head. “

“Wow,” Minghao chuckles, “five minutes, that’s a new record.”

“What the fuck, where did you learn this from?” Jun asks out of breath and Minghao laughs, grabbing a tissue to wipe his lips.

“It’s a secret.” He says before getting his phone from the other side of the couch, fumbling with the keyboard. His boyfriend is still sitting on the couch, too drained (in the best way) to get up and Minghao isn’t even surprised.

 **the8:** i just finished. the bitch is shaking. did you do it yet?

 **1woo:** why the fuck am 1woo

 **the8:** don’t change the subject, one. now did you do the do or not

 **1woo:** not yet, we just finished dinner and i’d like to savor the taste of pasta in my mouth before sucking my boyfriend’s dick thanks

 **the8:** whatever, just remember, fast and steady wins the race

 **1woo:** it’s slow and steady you uncultured toad

Wonwoo sighs as he drops his phone to his lap and Mingyu stop flipping the TV channels to turn to the older. “Something wrong, babe?” He asks and Wonwoo puts his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, hugging his fox printed pillow close to his chest. “Babe?”

“It’s nothing.” Wonwoo answers and Mingyu hums, unconvinced. The older turns to him and juts out his bottom lip, a sign that he wants a kiss which Mingyu gladly does so, kissing him softly and Wonwoo brings a hand to caress Mingyu’s cheek, feeling the jawline just underneath his fingertips.

Mingyu breaks into a smile when Wonwoo playfully tugs on his bottom lip and Wonwoo giggles along. Their noses nuzzle against each other and Mingyu leans in as Wonwoo is starting to back up, shying away with the cutest smile.

“You’re so cute.” Mingyu comments and Wonwoo smiles.

“Shut up.” He says and pecks Mingyu’s lips again. Finally, he hops onto the floor, in between Mingyu’s thighs and stares up at him. His boyfriend raises his brow but is smiling nonetheless as he lets Wonwoo slowly tug down his sweats. “Oh god, you’re wearing your puppy prints today.” Wonwoo chuckles.

“Hey, if I knew you’d be doing this, I would’ve gone commando.”

Wonwoo smiles as he rolls his eyes. He pulls down the humiliating boxers and watches as Mingyu’s half-hard dick springs into the air. “Cute,” he says and Mingyu blushes because _don’t call my dick cute, the fuck._ Wonwoo laughs and takes Mingyu into his hand, pumping up the shaft a couple of times before taking it into his mouth.

Mingyu plays with Wonwoo’s hair, holding up his bangs so he can stare into those foxy eyes from above. The older takes him slow at first but Mingyu suddenly feels the pace getting picked up and he moans at the sudden speed. “Won, what are you-” Mingyu moans loudly when Wonwoo suddenly deep throats him and Mingyu feels an intense heat inside Wonwoo’s mouth that he has never felt before. “Oh my- fuck,” Mingyu says as Wonwoo doesn’t slow down, constantly bobbing his head at the speed of light.

The grip on Wonwoo’s hair tighten and Mingyu breathes heavily, his abs hardening at the feeling on his pelvis. “Fuck, Won, I’m gonna-,” he can’t finish talking as Wonwoo doesn’t slow down and once the older deepthroats him again, that’s when Mingyu releases to his boyfriend’s mouth, shaking as he falls back onto the couch.

Wonwoo lets out a small cough when he finally takes Mingyu out of his mouth. His boyfriend grabs a couple of tissues and wipes the older’s mouth, worrying if things had gotten too far. “I’m fine.” Wonwoo croaks out, his throat hoarse. He smiles at Mingyu as reassurance. “Didn’t expect my gag reflex to be that good.” He jokes and Mingyu scoffs.

“How did you even learn that?” Mingyu asks, watching as Wonwoo gets up and grabs his phone. “Damn, that was so fucking hot.” He throws his head back onto the couch and puts an arm over his sweaty hair. “Holy fuck.”

Wonwoo laughs as he sits down next to Mingyu and lets his boyfriend has his moment. He certainly needs it.

 **the8:** so? how was it?

 **1woo:** pretty sure mingyu can hear colors but overall it wasn’t bad

 **the8:** jun is still shaking too. i’m deadass proud of the both of us.

Wonwoo smiles and pats Mingyu’s cheek before getting up from the couch. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” he says and Mingyu tiredly hums as he gets his phone.

 **mingu:** you won’t believe what wonwoo just did to me

 **june:** let me tell you about minghao first

 **mingu:** wait before either of us say anything, do you still have what we discussed earlier about in the locker room?

 **june:** you mean you’re willing to try _that_ on wonwoo? duude you should, i’ll lend it to you. i have one for haohao too

 **mingu:** awesome, now what did hao do?

 **june:** oh my god i am still shaking

**Author's Note:**

> part 2???  
> i srsly love this love square  
> feel like i need more of these four  
> new series??


End file.
